


Telling the truth

by JaneMisrender



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneMisrender/pseuds/JaneMisrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has a boyfriend, it's about time that the rest of the BAU find out about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how good this story is as I wrote it while avoiding revision so it wasn't planned or anything, but I felt like I haven't posted anything in ages. Also, I know that I have another story a little bit similar to this, but I just really love Reid/OMC stories.

Spencer Reid leaned over the kitchen counter to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Reid and Chris had been dating for 6 months now and he hadn’t told anyone on the team at the BAU. For all they knew he was single and straight. However, Spencer had decided against telling anyone from his surrogate family about his sexuality and boyfriend fearing how they might react. He didn’t want to be treated differently; well, more than he already was. Chris was super understanding of the circumstances which had led to them keeping their relationship a secret. But today, however, was different. 

Spencer left his apartment feeling excited at the day to come. He had just asked Chris to move in with him and he had said yes. This was a big step for him. Having grown up with a schizophrenic mother and a father who had left when he was 10, trusting people like this didn’t normally feel natural. But with Chris it did. Reid couldn’t help grinning to himself all the way to the office where he worked, hoping that they wouldn’t have a case so he could go home tonight and celebrate. 

Luck, however, was not in his favour. As soon as he walked into the office, Hotch was already assembling the rest of the unit into a room where Garcia was already standing, ready to present. All the way through the presentation he was silent, only speaking when he thought it really necessary, which was unlike him. Morgan kept shooting odd glances at the young genius who looked so down trodden at the prospect of a case. The case itself wasn’t pleasant, but nothing they hadn’t seen plenty of times before. Three young girls had all gone missing in the space of a week and there was not trace of them anywhere. The parents were sure that they hadn’t run away and so the local police had called the BAU after the third girl had gone missing. 

“Wheels up in 10 minutes” came Hotch’s usual command as the team began to stand up and file out of the room. Normally Morgan and Reid would be chatting at this point but the young genius had run out of the room as soon as he could get away. JJ and Morgan glanced at each other suspiciously. They all remembered the last time that Reid had acted so out of character. It had been right after the Tobias Hankel case when Reid had been using diluaded.

“Do you think he’s alright” JJ asked, the question sounded innocent enough, but Morgan knew she was asking a different question. Was he using again? 

“I don’t know, he hasn’t said anything to me, but now I think about it, he’s been acting strange for a while.”

They walked out of the room and looked around in hope of seeing the young genius and banishing their fears. When they saw that he wasn’t in the bullpen they knew that something was definitely up. 

“I’m gonna go see if I can find him” Morgan stated, adding a silent ‘before he does anything stupid’ in his head. He knew the kid was a genius, but sometimes that brain of his didn’t do him a lot of good.

\---

“I’m really really sorry” Reid said into the phone, pacing up and down in the corridor as he spoke.

“It’s ok, honestly, I know how important your work is” 

Reid’s heart fluttered slightly in his chest. It was in moments like these where Chris still caught him off guard. How he could be so understanding all the time, about everything; work, his ramblings, his nightmares, Reid would never know. Chris had never once gotten angry with him about any thing that wasn’t his fault. 

There was a pause in the conversation as all of these things ran through his head. 

“I love you, you know that”

“I know, it’s become I’m so awesome” Chris laughed down the phone, “but I love you too”

At this moment, Morgan pushed open the glass doors that split the office from the corridor he was currently in. 

“I got to go, I’ll talk to you later” he quickly spoke into the phone before flipping it shut. A bit flustered Reid looked up at the approaching Morgan. 

“Hey kid, who was the that” 

“Oh, uh, well” 

He’d sworn a long time ago that he was never going to lie to any of his team again after everything that had happened after Tobias Hankel. But it was so hard to tell the truth sometimes. 

“Look, you know you can tell me anything” Morgan offered, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“See, well, um, well- Chris” Reid finally managed to choke out.

Morgan said nothing, just raised his eyebrows. 

“Chris-is-moving-in-with-me-and-I-had-to-tell-him-I wouldn’t-be-home-tonight” he said in one breath, eyes closed.

“And Chris is…” Morgan tailed off, hoping that Reid would fill in the blanks. 

“My boyfriend” he stated, in the calmest voice he could manage. His eyes were still closed, and he felt it was much easier to tell the truth to Morgan if he couldn’t see his reaction. However, this had a downside to it as he couldn’t see the hug coming. 

“Uh Morgan, I you’re suffocating me” came Reid’s muffled voice.

“Well that’s just too bad” Morgan laughed, but he released him from his grasp. 

“So, how long have you two been together”

“6 months, 3 days, and” he checked his watch “5 hours”

“Reid, you were dating someone for 6 months and you didn’t tell me” Morgan looked slightly taken aback. 

“Er, sorry?” Reid offered up, he felt quite bad about it now.

“All those women I tried to set you up with”

“Yeah Chris found that hilarious”

There was a pause in the conversation. Morgan was staring at Reid, while Reid was staring at the ground. 

“You know I don’t mind right” 

“Mind about what” Reid asked, slightly puzzled. 

“That, you know, like guys”

“Oh, right, that”

There was another pause. 

“Thanks for telling me, even if it was 6 months late” Morgan smirked. “Come on kid, we better get to the plane quick or Hotch will kill us”

\---

Once everyone was on the plane, it was relatively back to normal. Morgan had shot JJ a look that told her everything was ok, at least for now. They talked through the case again, giving possible theories as to the motive and relative profile of the unsub. Reid was more calm now, contributing facts and statistics when he felt that they were needed and was generally acting more like himself. 

It was after everyone had stopped talking about the case that Reid became nervous. He knew now that Morgan knew about Chris it wouldn’t be long before the others found out. He loved Morgan and all, but he would not be able to keep a secret like this for very long. 

Reid was sat by himself towards the back of the plane, so lost in thought that he didn’t notice JJ approaching. It was only after she had sat down and began talking that he even realised that she was there. 

“Are you ok Spence, you’ve been acting a bit strange today” 

“I know, I’m sorry”

“You going to tell me what’s up?”

“It’s nothi-” he paused, “I asked Chris to move in with me the morning, but because of the case I’m not going to be home tonight” 

“Is Chris a friend of yours?” 

Looking down at his hands Reid replied: “Actually he’s my boyfriend”

He had known this was going to be difficult, but the reality was so much harder. 

“Spence”, JJ paused and tried again: “Spence, look at me” 

Reid dragged his eyes from his hands to JJ.

“How come you never told me?”

“I don’t know” he sighed, “I guess I just wanted to fit in and then as time went on it got harder and harder to say anything.” 

JJ looked like she was about to cry. Reid panicked. What if she was angry with him? What if she didn’t want to be friends with him anymore? He thought they were practically family, but what if he had just ruined everything? What if he could never see Henry again?

“I’m so sorry JJ, it’s all my fault. I should never have kept anything from you, you have every right to be angry with me. I totally get it if you don’t like me anymore. You can hate me, but can I still see Henry? That’s a pretty stupid question, now that you hate me you won’t want to come round anymo-” he was rambling now. His voice had slowly gotten louder and louder and now everyone on the plane was looking at him. JJ cut him off before he could finish his sentence. 

“Of course you can still see Henry” she paused, quickly wiping a tear from he face with her sleeve. “I was just surprised that’s all. I don’t hate you. I don’t mind that you’re dating a guy anymore than I mind that Morgan is dating a girl, I just wish that you had told me. But I could never hate you.”

Reid looked confused, “but then why are you crying” 

“Because what you said about wanting to fit in made me sad that you didn’t think you could trust us, and then you thought that I would hate you over something like this-”

“But I do trust everyone, that’s why I’m telling you” 

JJ smiled and it was then that Reid realised that the rest of the plane was silent. Hotch and Rossi looked a bit confused while Morgan was smirking at him. Reid groaned, putting his head on the table he declared, loudly enough for everyone to hear:

“I’m dating a guy, his name’s Chris, and he’s moving in with me.”

Because sometimes it was easier to tell the truth if you couldn’t see their reactions.


End file.
